Glycogen synthase kinase-3 (GSK-3), a proline-directed, serine/threonine kinase for which two isoforms, GSK-3α and GSK-3β, have been identified, phosphorylates the rate-limiting enzyme of glycogen synthesis, glycogen synthase (GS). See, for example, Embi, et al., Eur. J. Biochem., 107, 519-527 (1980). GSK-3α and GSK-3β are both highly expressed in the body. See, for example, Woodgett, et al., EMBO, 9, 2431-2438 (1990) and Loy, et al., J. Peptide Res., 54, 85-91 (1999). Besides GS, a number of other GSK-3 substrates have been identified, including many metabolic, signaling, and structural proteins. Notable among the plurality of signaling proteins regulated by GSK-3 are many transcription factors, including activator protein-1; cyclic AMP response element binding protein (CREB); the nuclear factor (NF) of activated T-cells; heat shock factor-1; β-catenin; c-Jun; c-Myc; c-Myb; and NF-KB. See, for example, C. A. Grimes, et al., Prog. Neurobiol., 65, 391-426 (2001), H. Eldar-Finkelman, Trends in Molecular Medicine, 8, 126-132 (2002), and P. Cohen, et al., Nature, 2, 1-8, (2001). Accordingly, targeting the activity of GSK-3 has significant therapeutic potential in the treatment of many disparate pathologies and conditions, for example, Alzheimer's Disease (A. Castro, et al., Exp. Opin. Ther. Pat., 10, 1519-1527 (2000)); asthma (P. J. Barnes, Ann. Rev. Pharmacol. Toxicol., 42, 81-98 (2002)); cancer (Beals, et al., Science, 275, 1930-1933 (1997), L. Kim, et al., Curr. Opin. Genet. Dev., 10, 508-514 (2000), and Q. Eastman, et al., Curr. Opin. Cell Biol., 11, 233 (1999)); diabetes and its related sequelae, for example, Syndrome X and obesity (S. E. Nikoulina, et al., Diabetes, 51, 2190-2198 (2002), Orena, et al., JBC, hair loss (S. E. Millar, et al., Dev. Biol., 207, 133-149 (1999) and E. Fuchs, et al., Dev. Cell, 1, 13-25 (2001)); inflammation (P. Cohen, Eur. J. Biochem., 268, 5001-5010 (2001)); mood disorders, such as depression (A. Adnan, et al., Chem. Rev., 101, 2527-2540 (2001) and R. S. B. Williams, et al., Trends Phamacol. Sci., 21, 61-64 (2000)); neuronal cell death and stroke (D. A. E. Cross, et al., J. Neurochem., 77, 94-102 (2001) and C. Sasaki, et al., Neurol. Res., 23, 588-592 (2001)); bipolar disorder (Klein, et al., PNAS, 93, 8455-8459 (1996)); skeletal muscle atrophy (G. J. Brunn, et al., Science, 277, 99-101 (1997), R. E. Rhoads, J. Biol. Chem., 274, 30337-30340 (1999), V. R. Dharmesh, et al., Am. J. Physiol. Cell Physiol. 283, C545-551 (2002), and K. Baar, et al., A. J. Physiol., 276, C120-C127 (1999)); decreased sperm motility (Vijayaraghavan, et al., Biol. Reproduction, 54, 709-718 (1996)); and in cardio-protection (C. Badorff, et al., J. Clin. Invest., 109, 373-381 (2002), S. Haq, et al., J. Cell Biol., 151, 117-129 (2000), and H. Tong, et al., Circulation Res., 90, 377-379 (2002)).